theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasury Guard
The Treasury Guard was a feared military organisation in Sanctaphrax during the First Age of FlightThe Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 13: The Treasury Chamber . They performed a number of different tasks throughout the floating city and played an important role in the Battle of the Knights Academy against the gatekeepers.The Winter Knights, Chapter 19: Blood in the Snow Organisation Membership The treasury guard was comprised solely of flat-head goblins. Some were the distant descendants of the flat-heads who had helped the sky-scholars overthrow the earth-scholars on the very first Treasury Day, while others were recruited later from the Deepwoods. The flat-heads of the treasury guard still had traditional earrings, neck-rings, and tattoos. They wielded curved swords and studded cudgels, and they had armour.The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 13: The Treasury Chamber Not all guards were trustworthy and loyal, especially when morale was low, for example, Bagswill. and The Winter Knights'']] Leadership The treasury guard was led by an individual known as the Captain of the Treasury Guard, the Head Guard, or the chief guard.The Winter Knights, Chapter 8: Treasury Day The treasury guard also answered to the Most High Academe of SanctaphraxThe Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 13: The Treasury Chamber=, and it had a close relationship with the School of Light and Darkness even before the Professors of Light and Darkness were made twin Most High Academes in The Winter Knights.The Winter Knights, Chapter 3: The Knife Grinder Housing The members of the treasury guard all lived in the Guard Chamber near the Treasury Chamber in the Heartrock of Sanctaphrax. At any given time, some of the flat-heads would be sleeping in the bunk-beds carved into the chambers walls, some would be playing cards, and some would be on duty guarding.The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 13: The Treasury Chamber Duties Normal The treasury guard’s primary task was to guard the stormphrax in the Treasury Chamber, a task which they divided into three shifts, but they had other tasks as well. The treasury guard was responsible for ensuring the safety of the Most High Academe. They were occasionally called to defend Sanctaphrax, such as when they participated in the Battle of the Knights Academy. They were also occasionally summoned to carry out legal business, such as when they confiscated all of Heft Vespius’s gold for forging the document that gave him guardianship of Maris. ]] Ceremonial The treasury guard had some ceremonial duties each year on Treasury Day. Eight members of the guard, four on each side, would flank the carriage of the Next-Most High Academe as it approached the entrance to the Sanctaphrax Tunnel.The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 13: The Treasury Chamber Then the Captain of the Treasury Guard would let them all in, and the procession would continue on to the Treasury Chamber to complete the ceremony. Notable Members of the Treasury Guard * Bagswill * Bogwitt * Mogworm * Ratgutt * Sigbord (Captain) References Category:Societies and Organizations Category:First Age of Flight Category:Professions Category:Sanctaphrax